4x3
by Intouchable
Summary: ONE SHOT.Cette fic raconte 4 moments dans la vie de 3 innocents. Titre en hommage à 5x2 de F.Ozon. Revieeewww! Leger slash HD.


Coucou les gens ! Et joyeux noël !!!! Avec un jour de retard ok… Bon ceci est un one shot et c'est mon premier, il est court mais c'est pas grave j'ai horreur des trucs trop longs… Bon alors d'abord je tiens à prévenir, il y a dans cette fic des traces de SLASH ( draco-harry, j'adore ce couple, il est trop mignon !!) donc homophobes, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ! Allez ouste !! Deuxièmement, si vous êtes suicidaire, ne lisez pas cette fic ( pas envie d'avoir la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience moi ! lol). Bon, je crois que c'est tout pour les avertissements ! J'vous adior ! ( jeu de mot à deux balles ! lol) Bizousss !!!

PS : Vous savez monsieur, vous dansez très bien… ( moi à mon prof d'espagnol ! lol)

**4x3**

Il était plus de minuit, le jeune homme marchait dans les couloirs du château, ses cheveux de jais lui tombant dans les yeux… Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait que d'ici quelques heures, il allait devoir partir. Il le regrettait, mais c'était son destin et il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait décidé qu'il ne leur dirait pas au revoir, il n'en avait plus la force ni la volonté. Pourtant, alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers le parc, il tomba sur eux à un croisement. Ils semblaient déterminés. A quoi, il s'en doutait mais ils ne pourraient rien faire, parce qu'il était déjà trop tard… La fille le regarda de ses yeux larmoyants. Il se surprit à penser qu'elle le dégoûtait. Les abus sentimentaux n'était pas vraiment son fort et, en cet instant, il trouva cette tristesse à vomir. Elle prit la parole :

- Harry, ne t'en vas pas, je t'en prie…

- Nous en avons déjà parlé Hermione, lui répondit-il sur un ton agacé. Je dois y aller et tu le sais.

- Alors nous venons avec toi ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu as besoin de nous.

A ces mots, Harry sentit la haine et la frustration qu'il avait engrangé depuis des mois, ou peut-être même depuis le début de sa courte vie, remonter à la surface. Ses deux amis reculèrent, terrorisés par ce brutal accès de rage. Pourtant, lorsque Harry parla, ce fut d'une voix étonnement calme :

- Besoin de vous ? Vous croyez vraiment ? De toute façon, que ce soit bien clair, vous n'irez nulle part. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir qui que ce soit dans les pattes…

- Alors pourquoi Selène et Malfoy viennent-ils avec toi, hein ?

Ron lui aussi avait l'air en colère. Mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Ce soir, il voulait leur faire mal, faire en sorte qu'ils l'oublient. Peut-être faisait-il cela parce qu'il tenait à eux, pour leur éviter de souffrir, ou peut-être pas… Ca n'avait de toutes manières plus aucune importance désormais…

- Ils viennent avec moi parce qu'ils sont forts…dit-il méchamment.

- Plus fort que nous ? demanda Hermione, l'air désespéré.

- Beaucoup plus fort…répondit-il.

- Et notre amitié, qu'est-ce tu en fais ? s'exclama Ron. Tu la jettes à la poubelle comme ça, sans regrets ? Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble, tu nous laisses tomber ?

Harry commençait à sentir son cœur se serrer mais il ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant. Non, il ne pouvait pas…

- Crois bien que ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à vous, lâcha-t-il sur un ton de reproches. Mais…

- Harry !

L'intéressé se retourna et se retrouva face à deux personnes, une brune et un blond. Sélène Green et Draco Malfoy. Opposés d'apparences mais jumeaux d'âmes, c'est comme ça qu'il voyait ses futurs compagnons de voyage. Voyage pour où d'ailleurs ? Il n'en savait rien, Dumbledore avait refusé de leur en dire plus lors du dernier entretien qu'il avait eu. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un entraînement d'un an visant à augmenter leurs capacités et leurs pouvoirs. Il s'avança vers Sélène qui venait de l'interpeller.

- Oui ?

- C'est Dumbledore qui nous envoie, dit-elle. Nous devons partir immédiatement.

- Pourquoi ? Quel est le problème ? demanda Harry.

- Aucun Potter, répondit Draco. C'est juste qu'il trouve plus prudent que nous partions sous le couvert de la nuit finalement… Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit.

Harry sourit. Il fit un clin à celui qui était son petit ami depuis déjà deux mois et remarqua que Sélène les regardait avec tendresse. Il se souvenait toute l'énergie qu'elle avait mise pour qu'ils finissent ensemble. Elle aimait Draco comme son frère, elle qui six mois auparavant, ne le connaissait même pas. Sélène avait débarqué au début de la sixième année chez les Serpentards et était devenue amie avec Draco Malfoy et -miracle- avec Harry Potter. Elle avait tout fait pour les rapprocher et elle avait réussi, Dieu seul sait comment.

- Bien, dit Harry.

- Bon ben… Au revoir…ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Ron et Hermione.

Et il partit sur les talons des deux Serpentards. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il se retourna une dernière fois et il les vit sangloter doucement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il se sentit coupable de les abandonner et fut tenté d'aller les rejoindre. Il amorçait un mouvement pour faire demi-tour quand il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne.

- Viens, lui dit Draco.

Et il l'entraîna à sa suite sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le parc où les attendait une diligence. Des elfes de maison entassaient leurs grosses malles en équilibre précaire sur le toit. Devant la diligence se tenait Dumbledore et les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall. Le directeur s'avança vers eux.

- Il faut que vous sachiez que cette année ne sera pas de tout repos. Les exercices que vous pratiquerez seront extrêmement difficiles et il est clair que quand vous reviendrez, vous serez nettement plus puissants que vos camarades. Je n'en dirai pas plus, les personnes qui vous accueilleront vous expliqueront tout bien mieux que moi. En attendant, bonne chance et à bientôt…

Les trois étudiants hochèrent la tête et montèrent dans la diligence qui se mit en route automatiquement. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil au majestueux château plongé dans la pénombre et se demanda si ses amis étaient toujours dans le couloir mais il fut détourné de ses pensées par une légère pression de la main de Draco, toujours dans la sienne. Il sourit à son petit ami et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Et leur périple commença…

----------------------------------

2 mois plus tard

----------------------------------

Harry savait maintenant qu'ils se rendaient au Japon. Ils y arriveraient le lendemain si tout allait bien. Il était accoudé au bastingage du bateau qui les y menait. Dumbledore avait estimé que c'était le moyen le plus sûr de s'y rendre mais Harry pensait que Voldemort n'aurait aucun mal à couler une simple embarcation, si grosse soit-elle. Il n'avait pas dit à mot depuis leur départ et il se doutait que Sélène et Draco commençaient à s'inquiéter mais il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, à toute cette histoire de fou. Il avait besoin de se remettre en question… Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Cette main, il l'avait perçue trop de fois sur son corps…

- Harry…

Une pointe d'angoisse perçait dans la voix habituellement si froide de Draco.

- …

- Harry, réponds-nous s'il te plaît…

Apparemment Sélène était là aussi, comme toujours avec Draco. Le Griffondor fut un instant jaloux de la jeune fille, avant de se souvenir que c'était elle qui avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'il avoue ses sentiments au Serpentard, qu'elle-même aurait pu s'approprier très facilement, étant donné la confusion sentimentale dans laquelle il se trouvait. Donc il en avait déduit qu'elle ne ressentait pour le blond qu'un puissant amour fraternel, ou alors, dans le cas contraire, qu'elle était profondément stupide.

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry. Je réfléchissais…

- Et peux-tu, petit Griffondor, nous faire partager tes réflexions ? demanda Draco.

- Je pensais… à tout ça… dit Harry.

- Oui, j'avoue qu'à moi aussi, ça m'a traversé l'esprit, se moqua le blond.

- Je suis sérieux ! s'exclama Harry, agacé. Vous n'êtes pas inquiets vous ?

- Bien sûr que nous le sommes, qu'est-ce tu crois ? dit Sélène.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça va être cet entraînement ? demanda le brun.

- Alors tu crois vraiment Dumbledore quand il dit que ça ne va être QU'UN SIMPLE entraînement ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Oui… Pourquoi ? dit Harry.

- Tu conçois sérieusement QU'UN SIMPLE entraînement puisse nous donner une chance face à… Voldemort ? demanda Draco.

Harry replongea aussitôt dans pensées. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi mais il semblait effectivement évident qu'une instruction dite normale ne servirait à rien contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Qu'allaient-ils faire dans ce cas ? Apprendre la magie noire ? pensa le jeune homme ».

- Que vous a dit Dumbledore exactement ? demanda Harry.

- Oh… Rien de plus qu'a toi mon cœur, assura Draco. Nous nous sommes contentés de déduire…

- Et qu'en avez-vous…déduit ? interrogea le brun.

- Ca ne te paraît pas flagrant ? s'étonna Sélène.

- Un peu trop si…admit Harry. Mais, à votre avis, que vont-ils faire de nous ?

- Je n'en sais rien Amour, dit Draco. Non rien du tout.

- Des tueurs, murmura la jeune fille.

- Pardon ? s'exclama le Serpentard.

- Ils vont faire de nous des tueurs, poursuivit Sélène. Ils vont nous dresser, nous briser. Ils vont prendre tout ce qui fait qu'on existe : nos âmes, nos consciences, peut-être même nos cœurs…

- Comment ? demanda Harry, paniqué.

- Ils vont nous conditionner, faire de nous des poupées articulées destinées à tuer, voire à massacrer ou même à torturer…

- Ils pourront faire ce qu'ils voudront, dit calmement Draco. Mais ils ne me prendront jamais mon cœur.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? demanda Sélène.

- Parce que mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un, dit le jeune blond.

Il regarda Harry et lui fit un grand sourire. Le brun le lui rendit et l'embrassa furieusement. Quand il eût fini, il reprit la parole :

- Moi aussi…

- Et moi aussi… conclut Sélène.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, étonnés. Elle ne leur avait jamais laissé entendre qu'elle était amoureuse ou même qu'elle avait des vues sur quelqu'un…

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, bande d'idiots. C'est à vous qu'appartient mon cœur évidemment !

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin et ils la rejoignirent très vite. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils riaient comme ça. La dernière fois de leur vie…

--------------------------

8 mois plus tard

--------------------------

Harry savait qu'il était assis là depuis un bon moment mais il s'en fichait, il préférait savourer ce moment. Il regarda Sélène assise sur sa dernière victime, l'air rêveuse. Elle observait visiblement les étoiles. Puis son regard se porta sur son Draco. Lui jouait distraitement avec la main d'un des cadavres, ayant l'air presque l'air excité de voir le sang à peine coagulé suinter des nombreuses blessures qu'il lui infligeait.

Harry repensa alors à ces huit mois. Deux cent quarante-quatre jours d'enfer perpétuel et autant de cicatrices sur son corps douloureux. Sélène avait raison après tout, ils avaient fait d'eux des tueurs sanguinaires, leur avait appris à transformer leurs plus basses pulsions en puissance phénoménale. Ils les avaient même poussés, Draco et lui, à baiser ensemble le plus souvent possible, oui baiser car bien entendu faire l'amour était exclu, en leur assurant que la jouissance était la source du plus grand des pouvoir. Alors ils l'avaient fait, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne maîtrisent plus rien, qu'ils se transforment en véritables furies, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Harry savait que Sélène avait vécu la même expérience mais comme elle n'avait jamais voulu en parler, le jeune homme en avait conclu que leurs geôliers l'avaient forcée.

Bref, lorsque les trois jeunes gens étaient arrivés au résultat escompté, leurs hôtes leur avaient vidé le crâne et leur avaient enseigné à tuer de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, grâce à la magie ou en faisant appel aux méthodes Moldues, peu importait, le résultat était le même. Et pendant huit mois, ils avaient subi ça, jour après jour et avaient appris à l'accepter.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés au terme de leur « entraînement ». Pour leur dernier jour, on leur avait demandé de massacrer un groupe de sorciers qui s'étaient réfugiés dans une forêt, au milieu des montagnes japonaises. Harry ne savait même pas si les sorciers étaient bons ou mauvais, l'important, c'était qu'ils soient tous morts.

Pourtant, il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il observait ses compagnons, que malgré toutes les tortures qu'ils leur avaient fait endurer, toutes les humiliations et toutes les phrases selon lesquelles les sentiments purs étaient des choses stupides, inutiles, qu'il avait raison depuis le début. En partie du moins. Ses geôliers avaient pris son âme, sa conscience et même une partie de son cœur, cependant il aimait toujours profondément Draco et Sélène et il savait qu'il les aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Harry prit dans sa poche une cigarette qu'il alluma d'un air absent. Il tira une bouffée qu'il laissa couler dans sa gorge et recracha en toussant… La dernière n'était jamais la meilleure…

Il songea alors que dans quelques mois à peine, il devrait affronter Voldemort. Mais il n'avait plus peur, maintenant qu'il était devenu un meurtrier, il se sentait prêt. Il se leva, écrasa sa cigarette dans l'œil d'une tête décapitée à côté de lui puis s'éloigna, fuyant l'odeur immonde qui le prenait à la gorge, fuyant l'horreur de cette scène macabre. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit que ses deux amis le suivaient, alors il s'arrêta, les laissant arriver à son niveau et leur dit tout bas :

- Il est temps d'y aller…

------------------------

8 mois plus tard

------------------------

Comme tous les matins, Sélène mangea sans avoir faim dans la grande salle de Poudlard, dès qu'elle eût fini, comme tous les matins, elle se dirigea à pas lents vers la petite chambre et, comme tous les matins, elle trouva Draco assis sur le lit, les traits tirés de n'avoir pas dormi regardant l'homme qui y était allongé. Pourtant, ce matin là, il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel dans cette scène qui se répétait maintenant depuis plus de trois mois, et cette chose était dans les yeux de Draco, la lueur d'espoir qui y résidait ordinairement avait disparu. Le jeune homme dit alors d'une voix lasse :

- Il ne se réveillera jamais…

« Il », c'était Harry. Sélène se rappelait très bien du dernier combat, celui où Harry avait du affronter Voldemort, et il avait du l'affronter seul. Car malgré le fait qu'ils s'étaient entraînés aussi durement que lui, Draco et elle n'avaient pas pu l'aider… Oh, certes, il l'avait vaincu, mais il était tombé dans un profond coma et Draco venait de dire à voix haute ce qu'elle pensait depuis un certain temps…

- Non, répondit-elle à voix basse. Jamais…

Ils ne pleurèrent pas, ils ne pouvaient plus pleurer. Le Senpentard regarda la jeune fille un instant dans les yeux et alors elle sut ce qu'il allait faire. Elle ne protesta pas, elle-même pensait que c'était la meilleure solution.

- Sors, s'il te plaît, dit Draco. Je préfère être seul…

Sélène acquiesça, déposa sur sa bouche un doux baiser fraternel et se retira en silence. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna et le regarda une dernière fois. Elle ferma doucement la porte et se laissa glisser contre le bois rassurant. Il y eût un moment d'attente interminable. Enfin elle entendit des paroles indistinctes dans la pièce puis le bruit mat caractéristique d'une chute. Alors elle ferma les yeux et une unique larme, symbole de la dernière parcelle de son cœur qui venait de s'envoler avec ses amis, coula sur son visage. Elle laissa alors la tristesse envahir tout son corps, comme on le lui avait enseigné, et tomba en cendres, sous le regard médusé de deux troisièmes années qui passaient par-là.

Ainsi, en ce froid jour de novembre 1997, partirent trois des « Âmes Perdues », sacrifiées par la destinée pour une haine qu'ils n'avaient pas engendrée, dans une guerre qui n'était pas la leur…


End file.
